Muérdago
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Tú y yo, vistiendo ridículos suéteres navideños. Junto a unos universitarios calenturientos. Abajo de un muérdago. No sé; piénsalo. Dave/Jade, John/Roxy, other pairings.


**_Summary:_ Tú y yo, vistiendo ridículos suéteres navideños. Junto a unos universitarios calenturientos y muérdagos. No sé; piénsalo. **

**_Pairings_: Dave/Jade; John/Roxy, EquiusNepeta, Eridan/Feferi, Aradia/Sollux, Rose/Kanaya, Gamzee/Tavros, Karkat/Terezi, Dirk/Jake y Santa ClausxLaura en América.**

**XXX**

—¡Está bien, silencio _por favor_!—Exclamó una pelinegra en el punto sordo de la enorme habitación en la que se encontraban—¡Dije, silencio, _por favor_!

—¡_Janey_, para!—Rió exorbitantemente una rubia a su lado—¡Nadie te escuchará! Se hace así...—Seguido, aclaró su garganta—¡_Cállense todos_!

La habitación entera giró a dónde la rubia se encontraba, quien le sonrió a su amiga. La americana le arrebató un trago de whisky a Jane, y sonrió aún más. Era imposible pararla.

—¡Sólo quería decir que la cena estaba lista, y que se podían sentar en sus... _malditos_ asientos!—Molesta, arrebató de vuelta a su amiga su copa de Whisky, y le dio un enorme trago—Listo.

Todo el mundo, sorprendido, se sentó en sus respectivos lugares; todos soltando_ /casi/_ al mismo tiempo un grande suspiro debido a la joven Jane y so temperamento.

—¡Vaya!—Exclamó una voz lejana.

—¡Cállate!—Contestó groseramente Jane.

Roxy rió a la respuesta de Jane.

—Voy a ayudar a los muchachos—Dijo Roxy, abriendo las puertas de madera que conducían a una cocina.

La vista era felizmente terrible: Los dos hermanos Strider discutiendo sobre música estúpida, Jade gritándole a John a ayudarle a cargar el pavo y otras comidas, quién nerviosamente trataba de ayudar. Rose intentando cocinar con un libro en mano y Jake concentrado en su _Smartphone_ enviándole mensajes a toda su enorme familia, entre ellos Jade, John y Jane. Ya había una discusión sobre ello.

—¡Esto es un desastre!—Exclamó Jane a las espaldas de Roxy—¡Un verdadero desastre, no puede ser!

—¡Jane, tranquilízate!—Contestó nerviosamente Jake, quien acababa de guardar su _smartphone_ por un momento.

—¡Jake, se te ha dado de maravilla por enviar mensajes toda la noche!—Interrumpió Jade enojada—¡Síguelo haciendo! Y Dave, Dirk... ¡Siento decirles que esos dos cantantes apestan, ya cállense!

—¡Bien...!—Dirk se encogió de hombros, guardando su iPod con música en sus bolsillos—..._Will. _ no apesta-

—¡Sí lo hace, Dirk!—Gritó nerviosamente _/enojado/_ John—¡Sí lo hace!

—...Me tenéis harta—Suspiró Rose, cerrando su libro de cocina y apagando la estufa—¿Se podrían callar, ayudar a Jade a cargar la comida y finalmente llevarla hasta la mesa?

Hubo un silencio aterrador. Seguido de los chicos acercándose a Jade para ayudarla.

Cada uno cargo unos cuantos platillos para la numerosa cena navideña: Dirk cargo un pollo a la mostaza y un lomo de cerdo relleno de manzana; Dave sostenía pesadamente una enorme bandeja llena de sopa de almendras, John el tradicional pavo navideño relleno de frutos secos y Jake, finalmente, un pastel de frutas un rollito gigante con romeritos adentro de él. Rose sacó unos cuántos vinos y jugos de la alacena, Jade unas copas para las bebidas y hubo una repartición de los cubiertos y platos necesarios para los invitados entre Roxy y Jane.

Llevaron toda la comida y los utensilios a la mesa y lo presentaron a todos sus amigos, en la enorme mesa. En un siguiente orden: Terezi y Karkat, que se encontraban /suficientemente o bastante/ acalamerados. Equius y Nepeta, quienes charlaban alegremente; Aradia y Feferi, las dos porristas, seguidas de Eridan y Sollux. Al final se encontraban Kanaya, Vriska, Gamzee y un alegre Tavros. Exactamente, ocho asientos vacíos. Se sentaron en el orden en el que entregaron todas las cosas.

—_¡Puuurrfecto!_—Empezó una voz aguda al extremo de la mesa.

—¡Nepeta, no!—Interrumpió su acompañante.

—Ahora que todos están aquí; quiero darles unos regalos en los que trabajé mucho tiempo, aunque... ¡No les ganan en lindura que a los de Santa Claus!—Siguió Nepeta, ignorando a su amigo.

—¿Perdón, qué dijiste?—Preguntó confundido Dave.

La pequeña muchacha se agachó en su lugar y cargó en sus brazos una enorme bolsa negra. De ella, sacó un sweater rojo horripilante: Tenía bordado en hilo blanco renos, osos de peluche y un gorro de Santa, y en hilo verde varios pinos de navidad.

—¡Este es para _Karkitty_!—Exclamó emocionada la morena—¡Póntelo!

Nepeta le lanzó el sweater a Karkat. El mencionado, tomando la prenda entre sus manos, abrió los ojos y la boca lo más grande que pudo. Terezi se burló de él, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda, ahogada entre risas.

—Vamos, _Karkles_—Rió la pelirroja—¡El sweater!

—¿¡Qué!?—Preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro—¡Pensé que ya me había librado de estas pendejadas cuando me fui de casa y cuando cumplí dieciocho años!

Terezi le murmuró algo en el oído a Karkat, y el, inmediatamente, rojo de todo el cuerpo, se empezó a poner el sweater lentamente... cómo si esperara que algo o alguien lo detuviera.

—¡Te ves ridículo!—Exclamó Vriska sonriente.

—¡Cierra la boca!—Contestó Karkat.

Seguido, Nepeta sacó otro sweater. Era un rojo más oscuro y era menos feo que el anterior. Tenía cabras, pinos y monos de nieve.

—¡Aradia, para ti!

La castaña sonrió y tomó su sweater entre sus brazos, y se lo colocó sin rechistar. A su amiga le pareció ridículamente adorable. Nepeta sacó dos sweaters más: Uno naranja y otro amarillo, los dos tenían figuras horribles de un Santa Claus con ojos rojos.

—Sollux y _Catvros_—Dijo Nepeta.

—¿Porqué el Santa tiene los ojos rojos?—Preguntaron Tavros y Sollux al mismo tiempo. Este último arrastrando sus palabras en su boca. Se notaba que no quería ponerselo.

—Se me acabó el hilo negro.

Seguido, enseñó tres sweaters más: Uno verde oscuro, uno aguamarina y otro azul rey. Cada uno para Kanaya, Terezi y Vriska en ese órden. La última no quería vestirlo.

—Vamos, Vriska—Dijo Terezi—¿Qué tiene de_ malo_ un sweater de un azul espantoso con una figura de una araña con un gorrito navideño en él?

—¿Qué tiene de _malo_?—Siguió Kanaya, burlesca.

—_¿Qué tiene de malo?_—Gruñó Vriska.

Nepeta sacó varios sweaters más, al parecer eran infinitos: Uno azul violeta, uno violeta y otro fucsia. Cada uno decía en hilo blanco los nombres de Gamzee, Eridan y Feferi en lentejuelas doradas, blancas, rojas y verdes. Eridan se quejó mucho, pero aún así se lo puso.

—¡Muy bien, en estos sí que me esforsé!—Exclamó Nepeta, acomodando varios Sweaters en la mesa. Todos tenían el mismo diseño: Rayas blancas, verdes y doradas, con pinos, santas, renos y cascanueces de color dorado. La única diferencia eran los colores: Azul marino, Violeta, Rojo, Verde claro, Azul cielo, Rosa, Naranja y Verde oscuro—John, Rose, Dave, Jade, Jane, Roxy, Dirk y Jake—En ese orden entregó los sweaters. Todos los vistieron al mismo tiempo, y se sentaron en sus asientos.

Jane indicó que ya podían tomar la cena. Empezaron por la sopa, y a mitad del plato fuerte, Dave se levantó de su asiento y golpeó exageradamente su copa de vidrio con una cuchara de... plástico.

—Muy bien—Dijo Dave—Quiero que todos escuchen mis geniales palabras.

—Pfff—Soltó Eridan molesto.

—Señor _Potter_, tranquilízate—Contestó Dave al insulto de su compañero—Ya saben que este fue un año muy pesado en mi carrera de arquitectura.

—Dave, esta no es la fiesta de año nuevo—Rió Terezi.

—Y que agradezco a mis amigos por brindarme este magnífico apoyo que siempre me han dado—Siguió irónicamente el rubio—En especial a John, Rose y Jade. En verdad me han ayudado, joder. Los quiero.

—Gracias—Contestó Jade, sonriente—Bueno, ya que Dave hizo esto, yo también lo haré.

Vriska soltó un bufido.

—Os quiero agradecer por haber estado siempre de mi lado, chicos—Sonrió Jade—Y apoyarme con sus opiniones siguiendo mi carrera gastronómica. Repito, gracias. También un gracias a Dave que me ayuda creando maquetas de pasteles.

—¿En serio haces eso?—Rió Kanaya.

—Yo ayudando a un amigo, joder—Contestó Dave irritado—Haré una reflexión sobre ello. ¿Sabes, Kanaya? Jade y yo podríamos hacerte un pastel sobre la Sirenita.

—Estoy bien, gracias—Agradeció burlesca la pelinegra.

—Bueno, ahora después de esta interrupción—Dijo John—¿Podemos seguir con la comida?

**XXX**

**Asdfghjklñ 3 Quería escribir algo bonis de DaveJade y JohnRoxy y de prácticamente todos con una temática de navidad. Y quería hacerlos vestir esos espantosos _sweaters_ que las abuelitas hacen /Y Nepeta/.**

**Pienso hacer esto como de 2/3 capítulos D': No sé. Depende de cuan largo escriba el siguiente xD**

**Dejen un review, o Jade morirá... Oh, espera.**


End file.
